New Life
by breebree0803
Summary: Massie had a big secret. Couples are: Cassie, Closh, and more.
1. The Beginning

The Block-Fisher Estate

Massie and Cam's Bedroom

6:42 PM

Massie was getting ready to go out with a big group of friends, like she did every other Friday. But, something was different this time. She was married. She and Cam got married last Saturday when they found out Massie was pregnant. None of her friends knew about that yet. Just her and Cam. Massie's thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone started ringing.

**Alicia:? **are you wearing tonite?

**Massie: **idk maybe a Gucci dress and Kate Spade gladiator heels

**Alicia: **sound super cute. I have NUH-THING to wear.

**Massie: **watevs leesh you have tons of clothes

Massie looked at the clock. Ehmagawsh! I am gonna be late. It was 7:36. She slid on her dress and grabbed her keys. She ran outside to her Porsche convertible. Then, once again her cell phone rang. It was Derrick. What was he calling for? He was dead to her and all her friends.

"Hullo," Massie said into her phone.

"Mass I haven't stopped thinking about you," Derrick said.

"Shut up Derrick, I'm hanging up," She said into the phone and then dug her French manicured thumb nail into the end button. He called back, but she hit ignore.

The Metro

Private Bar

12:14 AM

All of Westchester's finest were drunk in the private bar. They were laughing and dancing like they always did. Their parents didn't care even though they were only 17. It suddenly hit Massie, hard. She was 17 and pregnant and she was drinking. Something was wrong. Suddenly everyone was looking at her.

"What's wrong Mass?" Cam said.

The only people that didn't notice Massie's worried look were Josh and Claire. They were in the corner making out like crazy.

"Snap out of it dude," shouted Cam.

They turned like they had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"What did we miss?" Claire was out of breath.

"Mass is worried about something," Kristen filled them in. Dune was behind her, looking worried. They were the only couple still dating since 8th grade. Massie and Cam had been dating since 9th grade. Alicia started dating Plovert at the 8th grade graduation party. Dylan broke up with Derrick right after Massie lifted the hold on him. She ran directly into Kemp Hurley's arms. And, of course Claire was dating Josh. They had been dating on and off since 9th grade.

"You guys, I have some big news," Massie said slowly.

They all looked at her with concern.

"I'm pregnant," She said quietly.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted.

But Cam, who thought he was the father, was smiling. But, he really didn't have anything to smile about, because he wasn't the father. They didn't know who the father was. He didn't notice that everyone had a drink and was toasting him and Massie.


	2. WHAT!

Maple Lane

Massie Fisher's Porsche

10:00 AM

"Yeah Leesh, I'm on my way to the doctor now," Massie said into her cell phone.

"What if Cam finds out?" Alicia asked.

"He won't if you don't tell anyone," Massie snapped.

"I won't, pinky swear." Alicia said.

_Yes, they still "pinky-swore"._

Massie hung up the phone. She was on her way to the doctor to find out who her baby's daddy was. She was really nervous. She knew the dad wasn't Cam. She just hoped it wasn't… She shook the idea from her head. She didn't want to even worry that the father was Derrick Harrington. Oh no, she worried. Her mind started racing. She didn't even notice that she had arrived at her doctor.

"Massie, it is your turn to visit Doctor Layne."

"Okay," she replied.

"Hello Massie," the doctor said as Massie sat down in the patients' chair.

"Hey," Massie said.

"Now, Let me get this straight, you are pregnant and you would like a DNA test to figure out who the father is?" The Doctor said quickly.

"Yes," Massie said.

"Well I'm afraid we will have to wait to find out who the father is until the baby is born." Doctor Layne told her.

"Ehmagawd, seriously?" Massie asked. Doctor Layne shook her head. Massie walked out without another word.

_Was the father Derrick or Josh? _She had no idea. The girls and Cam are gonna be so mad. She didn't even want to think about it. She thought, what always made her feel better, SHOPPING! That was perfect. She called the girls. They had spending to do.


End file.
